Patrick Stewart
Biografía: Sir Patrick Hewes Stewart nació en Mirtfield, West Yorkshire, Inglaterra, el 13 de Julio de 1940, producto del matrimonio de un soldado y una tejedora, no tuvo una infancia placentera. Comenzó a actuar en grupos locales de teatro cuando tenía 12 años. Dejó la Escuela Moderna Secundaria de Mirtfield cuando tenía 15, y empezó a trabajar de reportero en un periódico local, de donde el editor lo despidió al cabo de un año puesto que, para tener más tiempo para la actuación, cubría tarde las noticias o, directamente, se las inventaba. Esto no impidió que consiguiera una beca para asistir a la "Old Vic Theater School" en Bristol, y en 1959 a la edad de 19 años (justo cuando empezó a perder el pelo) obtuvo su primer papel profesional en "La Isla del Tesoro", en el papel de Morgan. Durante su trabajo con la Vieja Compañía de Teatro de Londres, entre 1961 y 1962, trabajó con la legendaria actriz Vivien Leigh (la recordada Scarlett O'Hara de "Lo Que El Viento se Llevó") en producciones de Alejandro Dumas (La dama de las camelias) y la Duodécima Noche de Shakespeare. Ingresó en la "Royal Shakespeare Company" en 1966, donde permaneció durante 25 años, y fue ampliamente reconocido por los críticos por sus papeles de Claudio en "Hamlet" y del Rey Enrique IV en "El Mercader de Venecia", ganando incluso un Premio "Lawrence Oliver" por su papel en la obra "Shyloc", al tiempo que realizaba grandes actuaciones en la BBC de Londres en las miniseries "Yo, Claudio", "Smileys People" y "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy". Sir Patrick Stewart fue descubierto por el productor Robert Justman para el papel del Capitán de la Enterprise. Durante la pre-producción de Star Trek: The Next Generation, Justman y su mujer asistieron a la representación de una obra dramática en UCLA (Universidad de California: Los Angeles) en la que Stewart estaba participando. Este quedó tan impresionado por la presentación del inglés que le comentó a su mujer "Pienso que acabamos de encontrar a nuestro Capitán." Posteriormente diría que no había pensado en Stewart anteriormente, pero que cuando lo vió en el escenario estuvo totalmente seguro de que Stewart era el único que resultaba perfecto para el papel. El creador de Star Trek Gene Roddenberry quería un francés para interpretar el papel, asi que Justman concertó una reunión entre Stewart y Roddenberry. El 10 de octubre de 1986, Justman le asignó el papel de Data a Stewart. El todavía creía, de todas formas, que Stewart debería ser el Capitán, y que ningún otro actor le convencería. El actor no compartía tanto entusiasmo, pues creía que después de 6 semanas de filmación iba a tener que volver a hacer las valijas y volver para Inglaterra. Roddenberry se rindió después de que se completara el casting y optó por Stewart después de todo, aunque seguía pensando en que no se ajustaba a su imagen ideal para interpretar el papel. De modo que el papel fue remodelado para Stewart. Actualmente, Stewart declara que no tenía idea, al igual que muchos americanos, que el sentarse en el sillón del Capitan de la Entreprise es más importante que quien ocupa el trono de Inglaterra. Es más, recientemente ha confesado que había aceptado el trabajo únicamente porque todos le decían que la serie no iba a durar más de una temporada. Durante sus siete años en Star Trek, Stewart ha permanecido realmente sobre los escenarios. En 1994 recibió dos premios "Laurence Olivier" por "Un cuento de Navidad", y fue nominado "mejor actor" y "mejor anfitrión". Fue presentado como el "Mejor actor en solitario de Broadway" en 1992, y en 1993 fue nominado para un "Grammy" por su LP de "Un cuento de Navidad". En 1995 apareció en el escenario del Central Park, de Nueva York, en una enorme producción de "La Tempestad" de Shakespeare al aire libre. Stewart ha estado comprometido con Amnistía Internacional durante años. También está involucrado en la protección de los animales, y en particular de las ballenas, en el Instituto para la Conservación de las Ballenas Después de 25 años de matrimonio, Stewart y su mujer, la coreógrafa Sheila Falconer, se han divorciado en 1990. Tienen dos hijos , Daniel (a quien veremos en el episodio "The Inner Light") y Sofia. Posteriormente él se sintió atraído por la escritora de guiones Meredith Baer. Su última relación fue, sin embargo, con la productora de "Star Trek: Voyager", Wendy Neuss, con quien contrajo nupcias el 25 de agosto de 2000. Ambos se conocieron durante la producción de "Star Trek: The Next Generation". Esta pareja se terminó de común acuerdo en Octubre de 2003. El 16 de diciembre de 1996 se convirtió en una estrella en el Hall de la Fama de Hollywood y fue honrado en Washington, D.C. en abril de 1997 por su carrera pre-Star Trek como un actor digno de mención en la "Britain's Royal Shakespeare Company". La entonces secretaria de estado de los USA, Madeleine Albright, presentó a Stewart como el décimo ganador del "Will Award" del Washington Shakespeare Theater. En enero de 2001 es condecorado en Inglaterra con la Orden del Imperio Británico por su contribución a la difusión de la obra de William Shakespeare En Junio de 2010 se convirtió oficialmente en Sir Patrick Stewart al recibir el título de caballero de manos de la Reina Isabel II en el Palacio de Buckingham. Notas: *Mide 1,78 Mts. *Uno de sus mejores amigos es Brent Spiner, quien fue padrino de bodas de Stewart con Wendy Neuss *Salario percibido en la franquicia: **"Star Trek: The Next Generation" - u$s 100.000 por episodio **"Star Trek: First Contact" - u$s 5.000.000 **"Star Trek: Insurrection" - u$s 9.500.000 **"Star Trek: Nemesis" - u$s 14.000.000 Trabajos en ST: *'Serie " " (1987/1994) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard' * (158)(1989) - Michael Williams * (174)(1990) - Locutus * (175)(1990) - Locutus * (225)(1992) - Kamin (no acreditado) * (721)(1993) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard / Locutus *Film " " (1994) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Film " " (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Film " " (1998) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Film " " (2002) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard * (198)(2005) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (voz)(material de archivo)(no acreditado) *'Serie " " (2020) - Almirante (retirado) Jean-Luc Picard' Dirección de Capítulos: *TNG: **"In Theory" (199)(1991) **"Hero Worship" (211)(1992) **"A Fistful of Datas" (234)(1992) **"Phantasms" (258)(1993) **"Preemptive Strike" (276)(1994) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Video-Juego "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" (1995) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Film " " (1998) - Productor Asociado *Evento "Star Trek The Experience - The Klingon Encounter" (1998) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Hidden Evil" (1999) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Armada" (1999) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard y Locutus of Borg *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Invasion" (2000) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Armada II" (2001) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Bridge Commander" (2002) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III" (2002) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Elite Force II" (2003) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Legacy" (2006) - Voz de Jean-Luc Picard *Serie " " (2020) - Productor Ejecutivo Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Dune" (1984) - Gurney Halleck *Film "Lifeforce" (1985) - Doctor Amstrong *Film "Gansos Salvajes II" (1985) - General Ruso *Film "Robin Hood: Hombres en Calzas" (1993) - Rey Ricardo Corazón de León *Film "The Pagemaster" (1994) - Voz *Serie "The Simpsons" (1995) - "Number One" (Voz) en ep. "Homer the Great" *Film "El Complot" (1997) - Dr. Jonas *Film "Masterminds" (1997) - Raif Bentley *Telefilm "Moby Dick" (1998) - Capitán Ahab *Film "The Prince of Egypt" (1998) - Faraón Seti I (Voz) *Telefilm "Animal Farm" (1999) - Napoleón (Voz) *Disco "Return to the Centre of the Earth" de Rick Wakeman (1999) - Narrador *Film "X-Men" (2000) - Profesor Charles Xavier *Film "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genious" (2001) - King Goobot (Voz) *Telefilm "King of Texas" (2002) - John Lear *Film "X2" (2003) - Profesor Charles Xavier *Serie "Frasier" (2003) - "Alistair Burke" en ep. "The Doctor Is Out" *Film "Nausicaä of the Valley of the Winds" (1984) - Lord Yupa (Doblaje de Disney 2004) *Serie "American Dad!" (2005/2019) - Avery Bullock (voz) *Serie "Family Guy" (2005/2007) - Avery Bullock (voz) *Film "Chiken Little" (2005) - Profesor Woolensworth *Serie "Eleventh Hour" (2006) - Profesor Ian Wood *Film "X-Men: The Last Stand" (2006) - Profesor Charles Xavier *Film "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2007) - Max Winters (Voz) *Film "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" (2009) - Profesor Charles Xavier (no acreditado) *Serie "Family Guy" (2009) - "El mismo" en ep. "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" *Serie "Family Guy" (2011) - "Jean-Luc Picard" (voz) en ep. "Episode VI: It's a Trap" *Serie "Family Guy" (2011/2012) - Bebé Susie Swanson (voz) *Film "Gnomeo and Juliet" (2011) - Bill Shakespeare (voz) *Film "Ice Age: Continental Drift" (2012) - Ariscratle *Film "Ted" (2012) - Narrador *Serie "Futurama" (2012) - "Maestro de Caza" en ep. "31st Century Fox" *Serie "The Simpsons" (2013) - "Hombre Viejo Vigoroso" (voz) en ep. "The Fabulous Faker Boy" *Film "The Wolverine" (2013) - Profesor Charles Xavier (no acreditado) *Film "X-Men: Days of Future Past" (2014) - Profesor Charles Xavier *Miniserie "Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey" (2014) - "William Herschel" (voz) en ep. "A Sky Full of Ghosts" *Film "Ted 2" (2015) - Narrador *Film "Green Room" (2015) - Darcy *Serie "Blunt Talk" (2015/2016) - Walter Blunt / Productor *Film "Logan" (2017) - Charles Xavier *Film "The Emoji Movie" (2017) - Poop (voz) *Serie "Family Guy" (2018) - "Patrick, el Oso de Agua" (voz) en ep. "Big Trouble in Little Quahog" *Film "Charlie's Angels" (2019) - Bosley Reconocimientos: *Premiado por The London Fringe Theatre por su rol de George en "Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf" (1986) *Premiado por The New York Critics Drama Desk, en el rubro "Mejor Performance Solista" en la obra "A Christmas Carol" (1993) *Nominado a un Grammy por su LP de la obra "A Christmas Carol" (1993) *Votado como "El Hombre más Sexy de la TV" según encuesta de la revista "TV Guide" (1993) *Premio "Lawrence Olivier" por Mejor Entretenimiento, por "A Christmas Carol" (1994) *Nominado para el "Screen Actors Guild Awards" como Mejor Actor en Serie Dramática por "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1995) *Premiado por "The Family Film Award" como Mejor Actor de Televisión por "The Canterville Ghost" (1996) *Estrella en el Hollywood Hall of Fame (1996) *Nominado para el "Blockbuster Entertainment Award" como Actor Favorito de Ciencia Ficción por "Star Trek VIII: First Contact" (1996) *Ganador del "Blockbuster Entertainment Award" como Mejor Actor Secundario de Suspenso por "El Complot" (1997) *Premio "Will Award" del Washington Shakespeare Theater (1997) *Nominado para el "Globo de Oro" como Mejor Actor en Película para Televisión o Miniserie por "Moby Dick" (1998) *Nominado para el Premio Emmy como Mejor Actor en Película para Televisión o Miniserie por "Moby Dick" (1998) *Nominado para el "Screen Actors Guild Awards" como Mejor Actor en Película para Televisión o Miniserie, por "A Chritsmas Carol" (2000) *Nominado para el "Saturn Award" como Mejor Actor por "A Christmas Carol" (2000) *Nominado para el "Blockbuster Entertainment Award" como Actor Favorito de Ciencia Ficción por "X-Men" (2001) *Nominado para el "Saturn Award" como Mejor Actor por "X-Men" (2001) *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Rubro "Mejor Realización de Película para Televisión" por "The Lion in Winter" (2004) *Nominado al "Globo de Oro" como Mejor Actor en Película para Televisión o Miniserie por "The Lion in Winter" (2005) *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Rubro "Mejor Actor Invitado en Serie de Comedia" por "Extras" (2006) *Miembro Honorario de la Royal Shakespeare Company de Inglaterra *El 2 de Junio es nombrado Caballero de la Reina de manos de Isabel II en el Palacio de Buckingham. Se convierte oficialmente en Sir Patrick Stewart. (2010) *Nominado al Premio Emmy en el Rubro "Mejor Actor de Reparto en Miniserie o Película para TV" por el film "Hamlet" (2010) Enlaces externos * * * *The Patrick Stewart Network *Página de Jean Luc Picard de Juan Carlos Albornos * El legado de la violencia doméstica Artículo sobre su dura niñez. cs:Patrick Stewart de:Patrick Stewart en:Patrick Stewart fr:Patrick Stewart nl:Patrick Stewart pl:Patrick Stewart Categoría:Memory Alpha artículos destacados Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick Stewart, Patrick